1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to ports for use in minimally invasive surgical procedures, such as endoscopic and/or laparoscopic procedures, and more particularly, relates to an access port and an associated introducer to assist in deploying the port within a tissue tract of a patient.
2. Description of Related Art
Minimally invasive surgery is a type of surgery performed through one or more small incisions in a patient's body, usually less than an inch in dimension. Some advantages of minimal invasive surgery is that patients have less trauma to the body, lose less blood, have smaller surgical scars, and need less pain medication.
During a typical minimally invasive procedure, surgical objects, such as surgical access devices, e.g., trocar and cannula assemblies, or endoscopes, are inserted into the patient's body through the incision in tissue. In general, prior to the introduction of the surgical object into the patient's body, insufflation gasses are used to enlarge the area surrounding the target surgical site to create a larger, more accessible work area. Accordingly, the maintenance of a substantially fluid-tight seal is desirable so as to prevent the escape of the insufflation gases and the deflation or collapse of the enlarged surgical site.
To this end, various ports with valves and seals are used during the course of minimally invasive procedures and are widely known in the art. However, a continuing need exists for an access port and associated introducer which can position the access port with relative ease and with minor inconvenience for the surgeon.